Kelly Finnegan
Real Name: Kelly Finnegan Aliases: '''Robbi Golden, Kathleen Bennett, Kathy Marie Bruan, Jamie Stewart, Annette '''Wanted For: Robbery, Burglary, Theft, Poisoning Missing Since: November 1993 Case Details: Twenty-eight-year-old Kelly Finnegan is wanted for drugging and robbing several businessman between 1983 and 1993. Two of the men that fell prey to her were Giants umpire Terry Tata and thirty-three-year-old engineering consultant Prem Kumar of Washington DC. On the night of November 1, 1993, Prem was at a San Francisco hotel bar when he was approached by Kelly, who was going by the name "Annette". She told him that she was with a friend who left her to go with a guy. The two talked for awhile before Prem invited her to dinner at his hotel room. When they arrived at his room, she made two requests. She claimed that she had a headache, so she asked for black coffee. She also asked for some red wine. As the two shared a bottle of wine, they began to kiss. However, she stopped Prem and told him that she had sensitive skin. She asked if he could shave his face. While he shaved, she put a tranquilizer in his glass of wine. When he returned to the bedroom, Kelly asked Prem to take his shirt off. The two finished their glasses of wine; then, she gave him a massage. Within a minute, he passed out. When he woke up, he discovered that she had robbed him of all his possessions. When Prem called the police, they recognized the M.O. as Kelly Finnegan's. Since 1983, she has allegedly committed the "red wine con" in several Western states, including Nevada, Arizona, Washington, and California. She is believed to have struck several times at hotel bars in Burlingame, California. Police believe that she uses an anti-depressant drug which is difficult to taste in red wine. It is not known how many people she has victimized as married men may be afraid to come forward. Kelly Finnegan is wanted for robbery, burglary, theft, and poisoning. Police believe that she will almost certainly not use her real name. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the May 4, 1994 episode. Results: Captured. In June of 1996, Kelly Finnegan ran a red light in Dekalb County, Georgia. She was arrested after she was unable to provide identification. A Dekalb County sheriff recognized her from a rerun of Unsolved Mysteries and called the telecenter. Finnegan was returned to California to face charges. She was tried for drugging and robbing Terry Tata, Prem Kumar, and another man. The jury found her not guilty in one case; they deadlocked in Terry and Prem's cases. She had lost weight since the crimes three years earlier; as a result, the witnesses had trouble identifying her. In December, a judge dismissed the California charges against her. However, she still faced charges in Dallas for similar crimes. Links: * Warrant issued for woman who, police say, ripped off ump * Woman Held in 1993 Burlingame Hotel-Room Thefts * Suspect arrested in string of hotel drugging robberies * Drug robbery suspect sought nationwide * Woman faces trial for knockout robberies * Umpire Robbery Case Ends in Jury Deadlock * Judge Drops Charges In Umpire Robbery Case ---- Category:Nevada Category:Arizona Category:Washington Category:California Category:1993 Category:Robbery Category:Burglary Category:Theft Category:Captured